


i can see you standing next to me

by taejinks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinks/pseuds/taejinks
Summary: It’s 3:30 in the morning, and Noctis and Prompto are at a Waffle House.





	i can see you standing next to me

Noctis could never truly believe that he had someone so gorgeous and beautiful as his boyfriend. Prompto chose him. Gruff, quiet, and dirty Noctis. He was so lucky. 

Noctis, who was always bruised and smelled distinctly of cigarettes. Always carrying around his skateboard. Always getting into fights with some assholes in their neighborhood. Him. 

Noctis, who never showed how he felt to others out of fear he would get hurt. But was always open and honest with his family. 

He will never understand how sweet, loud, and pretty Prompto was dating him. Prompto who was the sun personified and reminded Noctis of a sunflower. Who’s hair, despite always being in an upstyle, was soft to the touch. He never minded that Noctis was quiet sometimes, or that Noctis only wanted to cuddle. Prompto always did stuff at Noctis’ comfort level. 

He loved him. 

——————-  
When Noctis first met Prompto, they were kids. 

Noctis was shy, and Prompto was shy. They both kept to themselves out of fear. 

But Prompto came up to him one day during recess, bright blue eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses and introduced himself. Right before tripping over a root in the ground, almost breaking the camera in his hands. 

Noctis in that moment immediately decided that he was going to be friends with Prompto forever. 

——————-  
High School was when Noctis realized his feelings for Prompto grew into something deeper and bigger. 

Actually, it was during break when he realized he wanted to spend forever with Prompto. He wanted to wake up next to the other, eat together, and grow old together. 

Prompto was rambling about something for his photography class, when suddenly Noctis leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

Prompto stared at Noctis in surprise when he pulled back. They sat there for a few seconds in silence, before Prompto’s face softened into a small smile. 

Noctis felt his own lips turn up into a smile, and was then shocked himself when Prompto leaned in and gave him a kiss as well. 

——————  
It’s 3:30 in the morning, and Prompto and Noctis are at a Waffle House. 

It’s one of those nights where Noctis couldn’t sleep, stress and too many thoughts keeping him awake. He had gently gotten out of bed, disentangling Prompto from around him, and made his way to their small kitchen in their small apartment. Nocts was out there for an hour, when Prompto came stumbling in, took one look at him and declared that he was craving waffles and wanted to go out right now. 

Noctis didn’t try to argue with him, knowing it was a moot point. 

When they arrived, it was basically empty. Only truck drivers and tired drunks loitering at random booths. They quickly took a seat in the corner in the back of the smoking section. Prompto sat on the inside will Noctis sat beside him, automatically putting his head on the blondes shoulder and closing his eyes. He felt Prompto lift a hand to his hair and start to comb through the greasy locks. 

Noctis hears the waitress come to their table, but doesn’t bother opening his eyes. Prompto knows what he wants, and he was okay with not answering at the moment. 

He distantly hears the waitress walk off, and only then does he opens his eyes and sit up. Prompto removes his hands and continues to tap away at his phone. 

Noctis loves him. 

“I ordered you some hot chocolate instead of food,” Prompto says, locking his phone with a ‘click’. “Thank you,” Noctis murmurs, kissing Prompto’s temple before laying his head on the table and staring at the other boy. 

Prompto stares back with a soft smile, bringing his hand up and brushing some hair out of Noctis’ face. 

“I love you,” he said, rubbing a thumb across his cheek. Noctis gently grasps it and presses a kiss to Prompto’s palm. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yall can pry small town au’s out of my cold dead hands. 
> 
> i might expand on this ‘verse one day. who knows!! 
> 
> hmu at twitter & tumblr @tohomoshinki


End file.
